


Helping you help me

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, OT3, Omega Barry Allen, Platonic Relationships, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Flashwave prompts





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Chronos rescues Savitar after a fight

Chronos found him, barely alive and in his mind; what he knew he should have left him right where he was. Eliminated him maybe as well. However. The second that the suit came off, and Chronos---  _ Mick _ saw the face beneath it, and though his moral compass was way off. He knew the man beneath the scars. And it wouldn't have been right to leave him strewn across time. 

 

The “Flash" stirs on the bed, Chronos sits across from him and his mask is still on. He doesn't need the man to see just who he is. He doesn't even know if this could still be his Flash. 

 

Chronos had been told about doubles and this one could be one. His Flash didn't have a suit like the one that this one wore nor did he have the scars that littered his face.  

 

The man's eyes blink open and he shoots up in the bed, running a hand through his hair and staring directly at Chronos. 

 

“Chronos, or should I say. Mick?” The man says. 

 

“You know who I am?” 

 

The man nods. “I was there when I convinced you and Snart to join the legends. I also know what Rip Hunter’s bosses did to you. Well, I do.  _ Barry  _ doesn't.” 

 

Chronos stands. “And who are you exactly?” 

 

“I'm Barry. Or at least a time double of the Barry that you know. Things happened and I became what you see before you, I became Savitar: the fastest speedster in the world.”

 

Chronos takes off his mask and stares at the man sitting on the bed. He was right. This was a very different Barry than the one that he knew. 

 

“And what do you plan to gain? From the state that I found you in, it really isn't going well for you now is it?” 

 

Savitar—Barry slips out of bed and stumbles a little. The bruise on his lower left leg is still healing but slowly and Chronos wonders if he should help him out. 

 

“I had a setback. I didn't get what I came for but trust me. I'll get what I deserve. I'll get Iris and I'll get revenge on  _ Barry  _ for what he did to me. You can count on that.” 

 

“Think you could use an ally in the meantime? I'm stuck until I get those Legends where I want them and I need some excitement.”

 

Savitar stares over at Chronos, a slow grin crossing his face. 

 

“And you'll help me?” 

 

Chronos shrugs. “Why not?” 

 


	2. Coffee shop/tattoo parlor au

Barry couldn’t believe that they were doing this, he probably should call Joe and have Mick arrested but that would also mean that he would get arrested and he didn’t really want that. It was their three year anniversary. Albeit, a secret three year anniversary because no one aside from The rogues, Mick’s little crew and Barry’s best friend Iris knew about.

 

Mick holds his hand as he picks the lock of the tattoo parlor.

 

Mick flips on a switch and the entire shop lights up. Barry looks around the room and notices that it’s empty. And he notices that it’s Mick’s shop.

 

“What’s this about?”

 

Mick places a kiss on Barry’s lips.

 

“Not only our three year anniversary but it’s also the four year anniversary of the year that you opened your coffee shop and your drink… the flash is doing really well. We should celebrate and you’ve always wanted to get a tattoo done by me. Don’t tell Snart I bought you here. Now get on that chair, let me give you your special gift.”


	3. Alpha/Omega

Mick sniffs the air, his eyes widening when he realizes what he senses and he glances over at Snart, his partner who senses the same thing. 

 

“You smell that right?” Mick says and the man in front of them shifts on his feet, looking around the empty parking lot before speeding away. Mick drops the heat gun in hand, Snart follows suit. 

 

“The flash is an omega.” Snart grins. “how could we miss that?” 

 

“Suppressants seem to be the new trend now. Interesting that he would want to hide that.” 

 

Snart shrugs. “Maybe but he's gone and we can continue on with our evening.” 

 

Mick looks over at the empty spot where the speedster was and his mind was in overdrive.

 

True mates was something his mom told him about but he didn't believe it one bit. 

 

_ When you stare into their eyes, there's an instant connection between the two of you and you know, both of you know that it's meant to be.  _

 

He laughed her off for years. There was no such thing. 

 

However, here he is now. His wolf trying desperately to go after the omega and claim him for his own. 

 

He had found his true mate.

 

                                          -

 

Mick finds himself standing outside the CCPD a few nights later. He had Axel do a bit of research and found out the man's name was Barry Allen; age 25 and lived with his adoptive father and sister and yeah, despite the fact that he was wanted all around Central city and the surrounding cities but he masked his scent, his identity and really no one knew what he looked like, he wore goggles half the time. 

 

He sees Barry exiting the building and his nose peeks up at the smell of the omega. He didn't take any suppressants today. 

 

He's talking to some woman. His  _ sister  _ to be exact, another omega and her hands are around Barry's. Usually he would have been jealous, his wolf wouldn't have been happy yet because of the fact that it was another omega, Mick didn't feel threatened one bit. 

 

The woman smiles and places a kiss on his cheek before leaving and getting in the car of an alpha. Barry stood on the front steps, his eyes scanning the area before they land on Mick.

 

“I know you've been watching me.” Barry says. “I'm an omega but I'm also a CSI and I could still sense you Mick Rory.” 

 

Mick looks up at Barry, removing the hat. 

 

“Barry…” 

 

“I know. I sensed it too. That's why I left that night. I needed to process the fact that my true mate is a criminal.” 

 

Mick laughs, walking towards Barry. “And is that a bad thing?” 

 

Barry shrugs. “Not really. At least my life won't be boring anymore.” 


	4. Ot3

“What about Snart?” Mick suggests. Barry turns in his boyfriend's arms, sitting up on the bed and moving away. Barry knew this was coming, he had told Mick that he could pick anyone,  _ anyone  _ to join them in the bedroom for just one night and he honestly didn't expect the man to choose his best friend. 

 

It's not that Barry had anything against Len, he just didn't like the fact that Mick wanted to bring his best friend/Ex Boyfriend into their bed. 

 

Barry always saw the way that Mick and Len looked at each other, always saw the way that that their eyes would lock and their hands would linger on each other. 

 

Jealousy was a thing that he didn't want to fear. 

 

“Or not.” Mick adds. He sits up and pulls Barry into his arms. “I know how you feel about Snart, about our relationship but Barry, it's not like that anymore. We're friends and I trust him with my life. Who better to be in our bed than someone who cares about you too?” 

 

“Len cares about me?” Barry looks up at Mick and smiles. 

 

“Of course he does. He's always liked you and always wanted to be with you but never crossed that line because you're mine.” 

 

Barry leans up and kisses Mick’s cheek. 

 

“And you want him too?” 

 

Mick nods. 

 

“Okay then.” 

 

                                           _

 

They talk about it, talk to Len who can't keep a smile off his face the entire time. This was something that Mick wanted and Barry could be open to the idea. 


	5. Spn au

From a young age, Mick Rory knew what his mother did for a living. Not only was she a teacher by day but at night she hunted, hunted things that he believed were only stories that she would tell him to behave. 

 

That all changed the night that he had turned eighteen. Mick had been out with some friends and didn't come home until well after midnight. When he had, his house had been burned to the ground with his mother and father inside. 

 

No trace elements were recovered and nothing had indicated arson. It had been a freak accident, that's what he had thought until he saw someone that had proved his theory right. 

 

A demon. A demon who told him that it was deal that his mother had made and that Mick was supposed to be in that house with her and his father. 

 

That had been the deal. 

 

The demon had left but not without telling Mick that he would be back rot what's his, no human dared to try and capture him and he didn't like the fact that Mick had. He had vanished in the night air, leaving Mick alive and wanting more answers. 

 

And it wasn't until a few months later that Mick had run into the demon again, Barry Allen had been his name and the demon was making a deal, and the moment that he saw Mick, those eyes had turned a fiery red. 

 

They talked, fought and in the end, Mick managed to convince the Demon to help him, in exchange for his soul down the line. 

 

After all, Mick had nothing to lose.


	6. Accidental marriage

A knock on the head leaves Mick unconscious for who knows how long, yet when he does wake up he notices a few things are out of sorts. 

 

One. He's not on the wave rider anymore and two, Barry Allen is standing over him with a smile on his face and he's holding a toddler in his hands. The little girl is blonde, blue eyes that match the shirt that Barry's wearing and she's reaching for Mick. 

 

He really didn't know what was going on right now. 

 

“Look Clara, Daddies finally awake!” Barry smiles. Mick sits up in bed and scoots towards the headboard. Barry sits down on the bed with the little girl in hand and she moves towards Mick, trying to get out of Barry's arms. “We didn't think that you were gonna wake up. Cisco said it was touch and go for a minute and that all we could do was wait. But here you are! Alive and awake. You do know who we are right?” 

 

Mick shakes his head. He doesn't, he knows Barry but the little girl in his hands he doesn't know where she came from. 

 

Barry Frowns. 

 

“Do you know what year it is?” 

 

Mick nods. “2018.” 

 

“Good. Who's the president?” 

 

“Some chick, she's kinda hot.” 

 

Another nod and Mick ignored the flinch that Barry gives at the answer. 

 

“But you don't know me?” 

 

“You're Barry Allen. The flash. Works for the CCPD.” 

 

Barry frowns again. “I did work for the CCPD, but the flash is Jessie. You know that. And my last name is Rory. Not Allen. Mick we've been married almost four years.” 

 

                                               _

 

A few days pass, Barry doesn't see Mick for a while, wanting to give him some space and he realizes that he's in an alternate universe. One where he was never heatwave, he's married to Barry Allen and Len and he aren't friends. 

 

The little girl, Clara hadn't understood why her father wasn't playing with her and Barry didn't say anything about it. He seemed closed off if  anything. 

 

But until he could figure out how to get home, he needed to at least deal with what was happening in his life. 

 

With his husband and daughter. 

 

He finds Barry sitting in the living room a week later. 

 

“I don't know what's happening. But until I figure it out, maybe you can fill me in on what's going on with us and with our family.” 

 

Barry smiles and it gives Mick a sense of pride somehow. 

 

He would live this out until he figured out a way home. 


	7. Free Day

Barry's shaking, he doesn't even know why he is. Suddenly the room is too hot, too many people are staring at him and his tie is too tight around his neck… 

 

Damn monkey suits. He hated wearing them but Iris had told him it was necessary if he wanted the position at Rogues Financial. 

 

A position that he has wanted for years, and for years there had never been an open position open until now. The last one had been when his father worked here in the 70s. 

 

Barry stares down the hall as yet another person exits the all too daunting room. The prospective client looks down at the floor, eyebrows furrowed and it doesn't look good by the way that he's staring at the ground. 

 

“Bartholomew Allen?” A female voice is calling his name. As he looks at her, she's smiling brightly at him and she shakes his hand the moment that he makes his way towards the office. “I'm Shawna Baez. I'll be one of the people interviewing you today for this position. Now, if you'll follow me into the office.” 

 

She turns, heels clacking against the tile of the office. 

 

Is he sweating? He feels like he's sweating and he pulls at his sleeves. He shouldn't be this nervous over something like this. It's an interview, an interview for something that he's wanted for years.

 

He needs to calm down. 

 

“Right this way Mr. Allen.” Shawna leads him towards a small room holding one other person inside. The man is smiling, a tan trenchcoat covers most of his suit. Bright eyes shine back at Barry. 

 

Barry doesn't think it's possible for someone to look the way that he does. 

 

“Bartholomew Allen?” The man says and Barry nods. “Good. I'm Mick Rory, one of the CEOs of this company. Now if you will. Please take a seat so we can begin.” 

 

Barry takes a seat. His hands are placed in his lap and he's shaking now. Mick glanced at Shawna who takes a seat next to him and suddenly the room is a bit to stuffy for him. 

 

“Can I call you Bart? Bartholomew is too….  _ Old school.”  _

 

Barry shakes his head. “Actually everyone calls me Barry but if you want to call me Bart I totally understand that too.” 

 

Mick smiles, picking up the file that Shawna placed on his desk and opening it. He scans the paper quickly before closing it again. 

 

“Says here that you worked for the CCPD? That's exciting.” 

 

“It was, I mean you can't get any more exciting than that. I was a forensic scientist but the position wasn't fast tracking me anywhere.” 

 

Mick's eyes bore into Barry and he feels a sudden need to flee. The man is not only gorgeous but he could potentially be his boss and Barry can't have those feelings towards him. 

 

“And why would you want to work for us? We're a financial company. Being a forensic scientist was a lot more interesting than this.” Shawna adds. She keeps a scowl on her face that makes Barry nervous. 

 

“Mostly because my parents worked for this company. My father enjoyed his time here, met my mother here and the benefits are way better than at the CCPD. I don't run the risk of dying on the job, and I genuinely want to be here.” 

 

Mick and Shawna exchange glances and Mick nods. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Allen. I will run this by my partner and we'll call you.” 

 

Barry stands, he holds out a hand for Mick to shake and the moment that he does Barry can feel a surge of electricity run through his body. 

 

He really shouldn't be feeling this way about his potential boss. 

 

                                          *

 

Barry gets the call a week later that he had the job. 

 

He meets with Mick later that week. 

 

“This is going to be hard.” Mick says, he signs a paper and hands it to Barry. 

 

“Why?” Barry responds. 

 

God, I hope….

 

“You're the first new hire I've had that I've fallen for during an interview and we can't have anything. We can't do anything.” 

 

Barry shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. 

 

“I know.” 


End file.
